


Ghosts 'n' Stuff

by FizzyTaurus



Category: The Riot Club (2014)
Genre: Bad Boys, Because I'm lazy and don't want to deal with it, Choking, Dark, Dimitri is the hottest one fight me, F/M, Fingering, Greek - Freeform, Hot, I have no idea how this happened, It got kind of dark for a second, Kissing, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rich Boys, Sex, Smut, The Riot Club - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, it started with plot, middle of the story, not vanilla sex, someone write for this boy, that dick though, there are no ghosts in it, tied up, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: We pick up in the middle of a fight, but the plot doesn't last long. I write mostly smut so enjoy!





	Ghosts 'n' Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amybeegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/gifts).



> Another one-shot of Dimitri because I can't stop myself. I'm not great with OCs so I picked a name, and who did I pick? A friend who encouraged me to get these done and posted. ;) Also, the name is a song I heard while writing this since I'm bad at naming fics too.

“What the hell, Dimitri?!” Amy punched him in the arm hard enough that he winced, but she definitely held something back. 

 

He wasn’t used to this sort of thing. A rich Greek kid by birth, he usually just paid his way through life if he couldn’t easily talk his way out. Now he was standing in front of a woman who wasn’t just angry, she was fuming. He decided to turn on the charm. 

 

“Don’t be angry with me, babe.” The words dripped out of his perfect, pouty mouth. “You’re okay, right?” 

 

It was enough to make her want to punch him in the face and kiss him at the same time. She stiffened her resolve. 

 

“Why shouldn’t I be angry? You left! You don’t think of anyone but yourself...ever!” She had to calm herself down.  _ I am not going to cry in front of him. _ Pushing down the rising emotion in her throat, she turned on her heel and ran down the steps of the condo. Just as she landed in the car, he caught up with her and grabbed the door before she could close it. 

 

Normally a smooth talker, now Dimitri couldn’t find the words.  _ Shit, say something, anything.  _ “Don’t…” He stammered. 

 

The truth was Amy didn’t want to leave, but she couldn’t do this again. He’d apologize probably, but it never changed anything. She paused and looked up at him. His expression was a mix of sadness and worry. He was absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip, the way he did when he got frustrated. 

 

“Come, love, let’s talk.” He almost whispered. Dimitri reached out a hand. Staring at it for a moment, she reluctantly took it. Neither of them said a word as he led her back up to the condo. 

 

As soon as the door closed, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in for the kiss. She turned her head and leaned back. “Uh, no. You said we were going to talk.” 

 

“We are.” He murmured, still not letting her go. His eyes were growing dark. Amy knew that look. This was what he always did. She loved it and hated it about him at the same time. Dimitri knew he could get what he wanted if he could just shut her up. It was a lot easier and more fun than actually having to deal with the reason for her anger. 

 

“But--” she started, but Dimitri wasn’t having it. He interrupted her with a soft kiss, slowly and gently getting her to open her mouth so he could coax her tongue out to play. When he pulled back briefly, she let out a long sigh. 

 

“ _ Shit,  _ Dimitri.”  _ That mouth, god, that mouth _ . She could now smell his cologne which was not doing any favors for her self-control. A self-satisfied smirk crossed Dimitri’s face. 

 

“I’m sorry, love.” He whispered in her ear, just before he kissed it and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. He then tucked his head and kissed his way down her neck. As he did so, he moved his hands down her body to her ass and firmly pulled her hips into his. And there it was - his bulge pressed up against her mound. He heard her whimper ever so quietly. Dimitri gently bit her shoulder through her shirt, kissed her neck twice, then paused. “What’s that? Did you want something?” His breath was warm against her skin; his voice low and seductive. A tingle went down her spine. 

 

It was over. At this point there was no resisting him. _ Damn him for always getting what he wants.  _

 

“Mmm, you, babe.” She shifted her hips against him, feeling her need for him grow uncomfortable. 

 

“Good girl.” Dimitri was suddenly back at her lips, kissing her hungrily, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth, nipping and sucking at her lower lip. They were pulling at each other’s clothes as he backed her toward the roomy sectional in the expansive living room. She would have preferred his luxurious bed, but there wasn’t time for that. Before they made it to the sofa, both their shirts hit the floor along with the shoes. 

 

As soon as her legs hit the sofa, she fell back and pulled him down on top of her. Dimitri caught himself and, leaving one arm around her, used his other hand to quickly undo the front clasp of her bra. He started kissing his way down her neck again, closing in on where his hand was currently gently squeezing and caressing her breast. His fingers lingered over her nipple, just grazing it, causing her to arch her back trying to coax him into more. She could feel the heat between her legs growing. Dimitri inadvertently let out a groan when she started grinding her hips against his. To stop the distraction, he quickly moved down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, causing her to gasp and lock her fingers in his dark wavy hair. 

 

Now that his free hand wasn’t busy, he moved it down to rub her through her jeans. “ _ Dimitri…” _ She breathed. Now her center was crying for attention with his hot mouth still on her breast and nipple. She ran her hands through his hair, and he briefly looked up at her and smiled a  _ wicked _ smile. He was loving this and then paused just long enough to undo her jeans and yank them off. 

 

Amy knew what was coming. A rush of anticipation ran down her body as Dimitri moved to center his mouth over her crotch. He slid his hands ever so gently up and down her thighs as he planted kisses around and over her silk panties. Knowing exactly what he was doing to her, Dmitri started slowly pulling them off, his tongue trailing the waistband as he did so. He gently slid it in between her swollen lips, just missing her clit, eliciting a frustrated moan from her. Torturing her this way took his mind off his aching cock. He loved her scent and knew how wet she was for him. 

 

Tossing her underwear behind him, Dimitri pushed her legs wide open, and hooked an arm behind each thigh. It was all she could do not to scream. Her toes curled, and she started moaning constantly when she felt his tongue start licking all around her smooth, hairless mound, only just teasing her by going  _ just _ between her lips from time to time. The tension was almost unbearable. “Dimitri,  _ please! _ ” She begged. 

 

Dimitri paused. “Yes?” He wanted her to say it. 

 

“Do it _properly_!” She commanded, and he listened. Dimitri plunged two fingers into her slick center to rub her sweet spot while he _properly_ devoured her with his mouth. His tongue tore around every part of her, pausing right on her clit and sucking rhythmically, while he enjoyed her cries of ecstasy. She was close, but this was just the start. Her hips were reflexively moving up and down with his mouth. He was just _so_ good at this. He could hear her panting now through her constant moaning and concentrated on just her center, slowing down to take long licks over and around her clit. Her legs were shaking so Dimitri reached up with one hand to massage one breast, playing with the erect nipple. His actions sent shockwaves right down to her core. That was it. She threw her head back, and her body shuddered as she rode out the incredible release of pleasure. 

 

“Shit.” She panted. “While that was fun, I’m still going to need you to fuck me.” 

 

“Is that so?” Dimitri smiled and plunged two fingers into her, curling to hit her sweet spot. Amy’s back arched, and she moaned again, that familiar rush spreading through her body. She wanted him to stop but...not really. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, and he raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were mad at me. Look at you, so hungry for my cock and absolutely dripping.” All she could do was moan in response and let out a whimper when he stopped. 

 

It was so satisfying to watch her squirm, but Dimitri soon realized he had yet to get out of his pants. He stopped what he was doing just for a second to step out of them and his boxers. He let out a brief sigh of relief and then stared down at her through his dark wavy hair that was draped just over his forehead. It was clear he had been torturing himself in a way as well. His erection was complete at this point. In a flash, he was on top of her, hungrily kissing her, allowing her to taste herself on his mouth. Amy felt his hand creep up her to neck and gently hold with just the slightest pressure, alarming her but not to the point where she wanted him to stop. A sudden rush of pleasure spread through her body. 

 

Dimitri had her right where he wanted her. With his free hand, he angled himself right at her entrance and pushed in ever so slightly. He knew she would likely try to draw him in further with her hips, but his hand on her throat prevented her from moving too much. 

 

His voice was low when he broke their kiss. “Maybe I should just stay right here for a while. I mean, you did yell a lot earlier. You know what happens to naughty girls, don’t you?” At this point, Amy was gripping his arm with both hands and grunted in response. She could feel her pussy grow wetter with his words. 

 

_ Holy hell, she looks hot. _ Dimitri had to use all of his willpower not to come right then and there. Then he had an idea. The confusion in Amy’s eyes was apparent when he reached down to where he had discarded his pants and removed the woven canvas belt he had been wearing. 

 

“Stand up.” He commanded, as he withdrew his tip from her.

 

She did as he ordered, and without a word, he spun her around, grabbed her wrists, and started wrapping the belt around them, keeping them crossed together as if she was being arrested. “ _ This _ is what happens to naughty girls.” Dimitri pushed her forward with one hand and kept one at her hips so she was leaning down. Holding onto the strap around her wrists with one hand, he slid right into her center, bracing her hips with the other. He quickly took on a frantic pace.

 

“Fuck! Yes! That feels incredible!” Amy whined as he continued to pump into her. 

 

Dimitri’s answer was a quick, stinging slap to her ass. The tingle radiated up her body and made her center clench tightly around his dick. 

 

The sheer brazenness of what he was doing plus the way she looked made the rising heat in his core that much harder to control. He was teetering on the edge of his own release even as he wanted to “punish” her for their argument earlier. However, there was one more thing he wanted to try. 

 

For Amy, the thrill of being restrained like this made each thrust of Dimitri’s hips feel even more explosive. Suddenly, she felt him guide her hips toward the couch, and she laid down in front of him. Taking an ankle in each hand, Dimitri lifted her legs straight up and rammed his cock into her pussy yet again. Amy loved the feeling - he was hitting her at  _ just _ the right angle, the absolute thrill of being somewhat helpless with her hands bound, the sight of his amazing body above her pounding into her - she was soon shuddering at the coming of another orgasm. 

 

Dimitri couldn’t take it anymore. Watching her take him with her beautiful breasts bouncing with each thrust but not being able to do a thing about it sent him over the edge. Her hot, wet, swollen center clamping down on him was too much, and he let out a long, loud cry as he felt his manhood twitch inside her. 

 

Dimitri collapsed onto the floor as both he and Amy were gasping for air. He let out a chuckle when she said, “Do that again.” 


End file.
